


We Keep Telling Ourselves Lies

by Vipersweb (Rhianona)



Series: Tags to Eureka [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Vipersweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tag to 4x02: Tess knows something is wrong; she just doesn't know what</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Keep Telling Ourselves Lies

Jack watches with hooded eyes as Tess finishes directing the movers on where to place her boxes and furniture. She pretends not to notice how unenthusiastic he is about all this. For a man who all but begged her to move in with him, he's certainly whistling a different tune now.

"Everything okay, hun?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah. Fine," he says. He's lying but she doesn't know why.

"I know there are a lot of boxes, but we'll have them unpacked soon enough," she says instead of confronting him.

He gives her a smile, one of the ones she loves and nods. "I know. Just glad it went off without a hitch."

She comes over and leans into his body, holding onto him and feeling the strength that defines him. "I think this is right," she whispers. He kisses the top of her head and nods.

"Me too."

She has no idea if he really means it; she doesn't want to know if he doesn't.

***

Zoe speaks with her dad twice a week; he calls her every Monday evening and she phones him every Thursday night. She doesn't want to admit it but she misses her dad; misses SARAH and Eureka.

She doesn't miss the chaos that Eureka brings with it.

Tess calls her on the Tuesday after she moves in. This is strange because while she and Tess get along, the older woman has never phoned her before.

"Is Dad okay?" Zoe asks, panicked because she can't think of any other reason for Tess to call.

"Yes, of course," Tess says. She sounds surprised.

"Oh," Zoe replies and is relieved, though still puzzled.

"Has your… Has your dad said anything to you recently?" Tess finally asks.

One of Zoe's eyebrows raises and she purses her lips, foot tapping against the floor. "Um…" she says. She doesn't feel comfortable about this; it's almost like when her parents first divorced and her mom kept asking about what her dad had said about her. "About what?"

"Nothing really," Tess says. "Just… he's been acting a little strange lately."

"Oh, yeah," Zoe replies. "I noticed that too. It's like he doesn't remember certain things, or something." She's happy Tess isn't asking her what her dad says about her. That is so not in her job description.

"Really?" Tess asks. She sighs into the phone and continues. "I thought I was imagining things."

"Nope. I figured it was something Eureka related," Zoe says. She turns as her computer beeps with an incoming email.

"You're probably right," Tess says. Zoe doesn't know if she really believes that or is just saying that.

"You could always ask," she suggests.

"Right," Tess replies. "Well… I'll let you go. Just wanted to hear what you thought."

"Bye, Tess," Zoe says and pauses for a beat. "Dad can get pretty wrapped up in his job, which I'm sure you know by now. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Thanks, Zoe," Tess says and disconnects.

Zoe spins her mobile on her palm and purses her lip. She's not concerned _per se_; her dad works in Eureka and weird things happen there everyday. He's fine. She's sure of it. He was probably just worked up on something he couldn't talk about. That's all. Nothing to worry about.

Right?

__


End file.
